


A Honeynuts Nut

by Puddle_JPG



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Implied Maxvid, M/M, Masturbation, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddle_JPG/pseuds/Puddle_JPG
Summary: His prized bear, Mr.Honeynuts, was taken away from him by David after behaving in a rather naughty manner. And Max receives him back, he's relieved he can finally rest at night... or so he thought.





	A Honeynuts Nut

How horrible it was for Max when his prized stuffed bear was no longer in his possession. When he didn't have Mr.Honeynuts, it was like nothing in the world was safe anymore. Most of the campers usually teased and poked fun at Max but never bothered to look into the truth behind his affection for the doll. This bear was really the only thing his parents had ever given to him. The same parents that refused to give him an education. The same parents that constantly yelled in their room at night and kept Max awake. The same parents that dumped him off at this forsaken camp. So now, Mr.Honeynuts was really all he had. Now, David really wasn't aware of the backstory to this bear but he did know that it was very special to the boy. It came in handy when discipline was order, and usually it was. Max was a renowned trouble-maker, after all. This time was one of those days. It was a split-second thought, thinking maybe he could get away with writing phallic objects all over Gwen's cabin. Needless to say, he didn't. It was almost similar to a crime investigation the way the other campers were asked what the witnessed, what they knew about what happened and who did it. All evidence pointed to the boy in that recognizable blue hoodie. Punishment was in order, clearly.

It was decided that he couldn't have Mr.Honeynuts to sleep with for a week, Max was not allowed to have his bear. Just his reaction alone proved how distraught he was. Just two nights in and they were considerably the worst nights he's had all summer! He would toss and turn constantly at night, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of getting some sleep. But he couldn't, and it was obvious. From how he lazily trudged along with the campers, the heavy bags under his eyes, and how his head fell into his plate of food at breakfast was enough evidence to prove that he desperately needed this damn bear to sleep. David was hoping he could have put more punishment in, but it seems Max has had enough.

 

That night, when Max finally received Mr.Honeynuts back, he was ecstatic. He gripped the stuffed bear against his chest and let out a shaky breath. "Holy shit, I missed you.." He mumbled under his breath and nuzzled his nose against him and--

It smelled exactly like David.

Max froze in his path and pulled Mr.Honeynuts away to look at him quizitively, cocking his head to the side like a curious puppy before stuffing his nose back against the bear's tummy to get another whiff. Yup, exactly like David. Max found himself settling down onto the sleeping bag to take slow, deep breaths of the bear's scent and lowered down onto his back to relax. Damn, did that man always smell so good. It was like a mixture of pine and subtle musk, and Max found himself... craving it. There's no doubt he had a bit of a crush on the camp counselor, but he would rather die than admit he liked an inkling of that guy. Slowly gliding up his hoodie, Max's hand was now rubbing up and down his chest to relax his mind, and he found that he rather liked it when stimulation was put onto his nipples. He brushed his hand up against the sensitive nub and shivered weakly with a huff leaving his mouth. What the hell was he doing? All this just because his stuffed animal smelled like David? Max felt like such a weirdo.

A gentle whimper slipped out when he pinched down onto his nipple, his hips bucking up into the air as he took in the scent. He felt tingly all over, a small tent forming beneath his pants. Of course he's masturbated before, albeit a bit strangely. He still hasn't gotten the hang of it exactly. Max took a heavy sniff of the bear and the reaction was almost instant, with a soft moan coming out as well as a gentle thrust of his small hips. He needed some relief. Desperately.

Max shimmied out of his pants and boxers, throwing the clothes to the side before getting a glance at Neil in the same tent as him. Still asleep. With a shaky sigh he took another deep breath against the bear before an idea made it's way into his head. Maybe if he just.. Would Mr.Honeynuts mind? Surely not, their friendship was close like that. Max position the bear down onto the sleeping bag and straddled his body over it, lowering his pathetic length down onto it with a soft hiss. It felt.. nice. He found his hips started to move on their own with gentle grinding motions, his eyes squeezed shut as pleasure overtook any common sense still left in his mind. "S-Shit.. Ah~" Max let out quiet lewd noises the more he ground against the bear, holding onto it's stuffed head. His tiny mouth was gaped open to release gentle pants and whines, throwing his head back and shivered when a particularly sharp thrust sent tingles up his spine. He had to go faster. His body needed it.

"David.. Oh, fuck me..~" Max breathed out into the tent air, his hips working faster against the doll as his climax was slowly building up. He could feel the warmth pooling up inside. It felt so good, so good.. He was going to cum. Max let out a series of sharp gasps with each thrust as the warmth continuously built up in his groin, his eyes wide and full of pleasured tears. "Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck--!"

With a single sharp thrust the boy came, hard. It was like the air was knocked out of his body as a small wheeze left him, shivering and convulsing deeply against the bear. He wasn't old enough to produce semen yet, so he was stuck with pure dry orgasms at the moment. Max whimpered through his high and let his eyes flutter shut, his hips still grinding the last of his orgasm out. Damn, that was nice.

Max flopped down onto his back and brought to bear back up to his nose to take in the scent, weakly shivering with a sigh. What a weirdly comforting scent it was. Despite how much he denied it, Max would always associate the scent of David with comfort and protection. If Mr.Honeynuts helped him sleep, then surely he would sleep even better. And he did. He made sure to atleast put his boxers back on before snuggling up beneath the sleeping bag and held the bear up beneath his nose before falling into a deep sleep.

\-------------

The next morning, Max felt like a million bucks. He stretched his body and instantly grinned. He felt great! That was probably the best sleep he's ever had. He made his coffee (pure black with no cream), and walked down to the messhall when he was all dressed and ready for the day. It really showed on his face just how the night had calmed him, and David flashed a big grin at his direction. "Max! And a good morning to you!" David chirped out, giving Max's head a good-natured ruffle. Max was so calmed from his sleep that he didn't even bat away his hands and instead grinned up at David. "Yeah, sure." 

It was once in a blue moon that David would ever receive a reaction from Max in this nature. And when he did, David's grin only widened to a big, full smile. "I think someone got a full nights rest thanks to Mr.Honeynuts." He kneeled down to Max's level and flashed him the same grand smile, and Max found himself turning away to make sure the man didn't see the blush beginning to form on his cheeks. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't fucking take him away again, you hear me?" The boy tried to muster up a snarl in his voice, but to little avail. It seems like David's presence had a natural calm on him. And.. other things.


End file.
